Starting Over
by i'mnotcrazy82
Summary: An ending is just another beginning. Season 6 finale spoilers. ALL HUDDY!


_**AN-**_

_**Sorry, I'm sure there are now officially a million of these out there now, but this is just my little expansion of the Season 6 finale. It's just a fluffy little drabble. If you like it, send some review love. This is my first time playing with the second person POV :-)**_

**_Thanks a lot! :-)  
_**

You stare at her, wide with wonder. Did she really say what you think she said?

You metaphorically shake the dust and debris from your mind. You've traveled through hell and back today. Or was it yesterday? How long have you been sitting on the floor? You try to get up, only to find that fatigue and strain has turned your limbs into lead weights. You make a small gesture _help me_ it says. _Help me up._ She gives you the leverage you need to stand up.

Adrenaline had left your body so many hours ago, but, a surge of it runs through you. Your heart starts hammering in your chest, beating out a tattoo of wonder. You move closer. You can smell her. She's showered since getting back from the disaster zone. You haven't. She's relatively clean; you're covered in dust and blood and sweat and tears, but you don't care.

You move even closer. You lower your head. _Slow, slow, slow_, you tell yourself. You hesitate. She opens her mouth, wanting something. Like the kiss last year. Hot and passionate, but you hold back. This has got to start right. This is a new beginning.

You feel her hand on your arm, steadying you. You nuzzle her a little. Wanting her, no, _needing_ her to feel you. Needing to feel her.

You feel her warm breath on your mouth. You're there, a hairsbreadth away. You feel her lips on yours, soft and firm at the same time. No tongue. Not yet. There will be time for that later. This must be sweet and soft. You're starting over.

Later! Can this be real? You feel her mouth meet yours. She wants more, you can feel it in the tension in her spine, the way her lips meet yours. Realization hits you, and you draw back, eyes wide. You look into hers; a thick, stormy sea sky. Arousal there, but also, surprise. Her lips are still parted; wanting, no _needing_ more. Your mouth's dry, but you know you have to ask.

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating," you ask, your voice hoarse and thick. Her lips twitch up into a small, sad smile.

"Did you take the Vicodin?"

Her eyes never leave yours. You have to force your gaze away. There they are, the little white pearls in your hands. "No," you answer, somewhat relieved, but still unsure.

Your gaze turns back to hers. "Then, I think we're okay," her smile widens, and you find your eyes crinkling up in return. You're smiling, you realize.

"Yeah," you breath, dropping the pills to the floor, not even noticing the clatter. She's yours, that's all that matters. You can't even look away; she draws you as flame draws a moth. Your lips find hers again, then you feel something. Her fingers interlace with yours, squeezing slightly. A rush floods through your body. _Happy,_ a voice deep in the back of your mind whispers. _This is what happiness feels like._ A warmth floods your heart, and you shudder, pulling your lips away from hers.

"House?" she asks, unsure. Her voice quivers a little.

You shake your head, unable to talk around the lump that's formed in your throat. She tightens her grip on your hand, and you squeeze back. Her other hand comes up, and she strokes your cheek, her cool palm a healing balm to the heat. You press your lips to hers again, quickly, to let her know that your okay. You're more than okay. In fact, you've not felt this good in years. "I'm okay," you answer her, shakily. You wrap your other arm around her, feeling the length of her body press against yours, but you keep a tight grip on her hand. "I'm okay."

She lightly caresses your cheek . "Yeah," she says. "Me, too."

A few more soft, slow kisses. Her mouth fits yours nigh perfectly. Her body molds to yours. Her kisses deepen, pulling you in. Her mouth tastes sweet. Very sweet. Like that mint gum you know she likes. You feel the warmth that's filled your torso become replaced with another kind of heat, so, you pull back.

She gazes at you in surprise. After all, isn't this what you want? You smooth a stray lock of hair behind her ears. Not for the first time tonight, you realize how beautiful she is. "We need to do this right," you tell her, smiling.

She looks at you, puzzled, but she waits for you to continue. She knows you all too well, and she knows there's more. You take a deep breath. "Hi," you whisper, almost shyly. "I'm Greg House."

She fights back a laugh. You can see it sparkling in her eyes. She smiles, biting her lip for a moment, then, she places her palm on your chest, right over your heart. "Hi, Greg," she chuckles, also, almost shyly. "I'm Lisa Cuddy." She then runs her hand up your chest to your neck. She slowly draws you down again, and you're both smiling through your kisses.

You're both starting over.

End.


End file.
